愛情のこもった ワン時間
by Light and Noise
Summary: Never stop being affectionate… Zabuza-Sama…" -ZabuzaxHaku Yaoi One-Shot- “I love you,” Haku whispered. “I love you!” -A bunny started it all.- “You know,” Zabuza said, walking towards the teen. He plucked the bunny from him, “you really are cute, Haku."


**愛情のこもった**

**Affectionate**

**((-/**_**ワン**_**/**_**-**_**A ZabuzaxHaku One-Shot-/**_**時間**_**/**_**-**_**))**

_**ワン時間**_

**((One Time))**

"Zabuza-Sama!" the small boy cried out happily, gathering the small white bunny in his arms. He ran quickly, stumbling over his own two feet. An arm wrapped around him from behind, stopping his fall. "Ah," he laughed nervously, "look Zabuza-Sama!" he said, holding out the bunny for Zabuza to see. Zabuza stared down at the rabbit and then the little boy holding the rabbit wearing a hopeful smile. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yes," Zabuza answered monotonously. The boy blushed pleasantly and hugged the bunny gently, smiling happily. If Zabuza-Sama said yes, then it had to be true! Haku petted the rabbit's head, humming tunelessly as he walked along side his master. Zabuza watched Haku affectionately; the kid had grown on him since he picked him up. Haku was thirteen now and just as adorable as ever. Gently, and rather suddenly, Zabuza placed his large hand atop Haku's head, keeping his gaze forward. Haku looked up at Zabuza in confusion, wondering what he was doing. "So are you," his master added. Haku's face turned a brilliant red shade and his hands went up to cover his face and he squeaked; he dropped his bunny! He felt the tears build up as the snow white creature hopped away from them at a leisurely pace, thinking that it was being set free.

Zabuza followed the rabbit with his eyes and vowed to get it back for Haku went night fell and the boy slept. As it were, he needed to comfort the child. He almost sighed and ruffled Haku's hair looking down at him with gentle look in his eye. Haku peeked back and covered his eyes again. Zabuza-Sama called… Called _him_ cute? No, no, no! Zabuza-Sama must have been kidding!  
"Well," Zabuza said, "you set up camp, Haku, and I'll get dinner." Haku nodded and waited until Zabuza's presence could no longer be felt before getting to work.

--

When Zabuza returned, Haku was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag. Had he really been gone that long? Oh well, more time to make the bunny look nice. Zabuza sat down and tore off a long strip from his pants, tying it in a bow around the bunny's neck. He nodded and set the bunny on the ground, putting his makeshift cage over it. When he was satisfied, he stood and walked to the side of the path, absently looking around whilst keeping his senses at their best.

--

_This is the end, isn't it? There's so much I want to say… Zabuza-Sama, where are you? I want to tell you so much… I love you, Zabuza-Sama… I once wondered when I began to love you; when I began to have _you_ as my reason for living… I don't anymore. I remember, Zabuza-Sama…_

--

"Eh?!" Haku looked curiously at the makeshift cage and the bunny inside of it. Zabuza-Sama hadn't been back when he woke, so he packed up… And he found the bunny. Around its neck was a ribbon… It was of the same cloth as Zabuza-Sama's pants. Haku hesitantly opened the cage and picked up the bunny, holding it at eye level. He stared at her and she stared back. A beautiful smile lit up the teen's face and he hugged it.

"Happy now?" a voice in baritone queried. Haku looked up and his eyes fell on his beloved master. He nodded and blushed happily.

"Thank you," he whispered, "thank you so much, Zabuza-Sama."

"You know," Zabuza said, walking towards the teen. He plucked the bunny from him, "you really are cute, Haku."

--

_That was when, I suppose… The day I began to love you. You really meant it. Zabuza-Sama, you were so affectionate with me after that, and that built on my love… Zabuza-Sama… Zabuza-Sama! I love you, I love you, I love you so much… I don't want to die without you! I want to be with you! Zabuza-Sama!_

--

"Haku, wake up…" A bright light hit Haku's eyelids and they fluttered open. It was bleu, blue for miles above him. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He was sitting on a beach, the water from the ocean rushing up to meet his feet before fleeing and returning. "Ah-ha!" Haku jerked his head around. The tears welled in his eyes and he stood, covering his mouth. The man laughed. "What? I got somethin' on my face kid?" Haku shook his head slowly, the tears overflowing and running down his cheeks.

"Zabuza-Sama!" he cried out, hugging the man. Zabuza chuckled nervously.

"Haku," he said gently yet firmly. "Let me explain somethin' to you. We're dead."

Haku nodded. "I know, I know… And we're together…" Zabuza put h is arms around Haku.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Geez, you're a pain, Kid. And I love ya for it."

"I love you," Haku whispered. "I love you!"

--

_Never stop being affectionate… Zabuza-Sama…_


End file.
